warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawnblaze's Prophecy: After the Last Hope
Allegiances! Hollyleaf is still alive because I think she's awesome and deserves to live. And Breezepelt makes a come back after running away, along with Nightcloud because Breezepelt is my absolute fav! And Antpelt because he's cool. I only own some cats like new kits and a few warriors I added. R.I.P Mousefur :( So here's allegiances and prologue first. Oh yeah and this takes place about 7 moons after the Last Hope. ThunderClan Leader: Bramblestar-large dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Deputy: Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes, temporary deputy. Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes, Apprentice-Dewpaw. Warriors: Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom. Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes. Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches. Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom. Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat. Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes. Birchfall-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice-Amberpaw. Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes. Berrynose-cream-colored tom. Hazeltail-small gray and white she-cat. Mousewhisker-gray and white tom. Foxleap-reddish tabby tom. Apprentice-Lilypaw. Icecloud-white she-cat. Apprentice-Snowpaw. Toadstep-black and white tom. Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat. Briarlight-dark brown she-cat. Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes. Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat. Hollyleaf-black she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice-Seedpaw. Apprentices: Lilypaw-dark tabby she-cat with white patches. Seedpaw-very pale ginger she-cat. Amberpaw-pale gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, right ear and amber eyes. Snowpaw-white tom with amber eyes. Dewpaw-gray tom with amber eyes. Medicine Cat apprentice. Queens: Daisy-cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace. Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat. Mother to Lionblaze's kit, Dawnkit (dark golden she-kit with gray ear-tips and tail-tip) Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Bumblestripe's kits, Rockkit (dark gray tom) Stormkit (gray tabby tom) and Tigerkit (dark tabby she-kit) Ivypool-silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Foxleap's kit. Palekit ( pale ginger she-kit) Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Bramblestar's kit. Leopardkit (tortiseshell she-kit) Blossomfall-dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Mother of Toadstep's kits, Moonkit (dark tortoiseshell she-kit) and Nightkit (black and white she-kit). Elders: Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle. Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Graystripe-long haired gray tom. Dustpelt-small dark tabby tom with amber eyes. ShadowClan Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw. Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom. Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom. Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom. Smokefoot-black tom. Toadfoot-dark brown tom. Applefur-mottled brown she-cat. Crowfrost-black and white tom. Ratscar-brown tom with a long scar across his back. Apprentice-Dewpaw. Snowbird-pure white she-cat. Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat. Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom. Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet. Apprentice-Sparrowpaw. Scorchfur-dark gray tom. Tigerheart-dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice-Mistpaw. Pinenose-black she-cat. Ferretclaw-cream and gray tom. Starlingwing-ginger tom. Kinkfur-tabby she-cat that sticks out at all angles. Apprentices: Sparrowpaw-large tabby tom. Dewpaw-gray she-cat. Mistpaw-pale gray she-cat. Queens: Ivytail-black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat. Mother to Crowfrost's kits, Badgerkit (black tom with white paws) and Darkkit (black she-kit with white chest, paws, and tail-tip) Dawnpelt-craem furred she-cat. Expecting Toadfoot's kits. Elders: Cedarheart-dark gray tom. Tallpoppy-long legged light tabby she-cat. Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail. Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye. WindClan Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom. Apprentice-Stonepaw. Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat. Apprentice-Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat) Warriors: Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat. Mintfur-light gray tabby tom. Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice-Mosspaw. Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat. Apprentice-Hailpaw. Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom. Mallownose-light brown tabby tom. Robinwing-tortoiseshell and white tom. Petalfur-gray and white she-cat. Grasspelt-light brown tom. Hollowflight-dark tabby tom. Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat. Apprentice-Lakepaw. Mossyfoot-brown and white she-cat. Rushtail-light brown tabby tom. Apprentices: Lakepaw-dark blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes. Stonepaw-dark gray tabby tom. Hailpaw-pale gray tom with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes. Mosspaw-dark gray she-cat with patches of dark tortoiseshell. Queens: Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat. Expecting Grasspelt's kits. Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Hollowflight's kits, Rainkit (very dark gray she-kit) Leafkit (dark tabby she-kit with white ear-tips and paws). Elders: Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat. Pouncetail-ginger and white tom. WindClan Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom. Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat. Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom. Apprentice-Grasspaw. Warriors: Crowfeather-dark gray tom. Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom. Whitetail-small white she-cat. Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes. Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws. Harespring-brown and white tom. Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear. Apprentice-Ravenpaw. Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws. Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes. Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat. Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat. Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead. Apprentice-Falconpaw. Whiskernose-light brown tom. Boulderfur-large pale gray tom. Apprentices: Ravenpaw-dark gray she-cat with smoky-blue eyes. Falconpaw-dark tabby tom. Grasspaw-pale brown tom. Queens: Nightcloud-black she-cat. Mother of Crowfeather's kits, Blackkit (black tom) Mistykit (pale gray she-kit with black splashes) and Eaglekit (black and white tom) Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Breezepelt's kits. Furzepelt-gray and white she-cat. Mother of Harespring's kits, Mudkit (brown and white she-kit) and Sunkit (ginger she-kit) Elders: Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom. Tornear-tabby tom. Prologue Sunlight filtered inside the nursery. A golden she-kit raised her head from beside her gray tabby mother. All she had ever known for a week was darkness. Empty, plain darkness. Now she blinked, and revealed dark, warm amber eyes. She looked around the dawn-filtered nursery and looked at the sleeping balls of fur curled in nests. "Blossomfall! Dawnkit's eyes opened!" A squeak rang near Dawnkit's ears. "Shhh, Leopardkit. Cinderheart and Lionblaze will see when they wake up." A dark tortoiseshell shushed her kit and then wrapped her tail around her. Dawnkit waited until she thought everyone was asleep, then bounded out of the nursery. Brightness poured into her eyes, almost too much to bear. But she swung her tiny head to where a blue-gray she-cat appeared in the open. "Who are you?" Dawnkit squeaked, padding over to the majestic-looking she-cat. Curiosity sparked beneath Dawnkit's golden tabby pelt-she had never heard this cat speak before. "I am Bluestar-" "Bluestar? I thought our leader was Bramblestar?" Dawnkit interrupted. "Yes. I was a former leader of ThunderClan. Leader before the great Firestar, who was before Bramblestar. I am here to deliver you an important prophecy for you."